One evil is never enough
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Girlycard and Walter find a little book with spells in it. They use one and end up in today´s Hellsing. Watch as the Dawn and Hellsing collide two Walters, two Alucards, distressed Integra, and poor Seras caught in the crossfire.


**One evil never comes alone...**

Disclaimer: Hellsing and Hellsing:The Dawn belong to Kouta Hirano and Young King Ours. I´m neither Kouta Hirano nor a Japanese magazine ...conclusion: they don´t belong to me. I don´t amke any profit from this, this is just for fun.

Summary: The Infernal duo, Girlycard and Young Walter once found a little book with dark spells. They treid one out and it sent them to today´s Hellsing (I just said it was 2003 because of some math (1944: Walter is 14; Today Hellsing: Walter is 70-something...makes a difference of something around 60 years...could fit). Now you have two Alucards, two Walter and a distressed Integra in the middle. And don´t forget Seras.

Author talks: I dunno...that story crawled inside my mind when I was not looking.

Summary: Young Walter and Girlycard, or better known as the infernal duo, were notorious in their time. What would happen if you place them into today? (Remember: Alucard and Walter also exist there)

It was a rather pleasent night for Sir Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. Walter just made her some excellent tea, Seras was outside with the Wild Geese for some practice shooting and Alucard didn´t disturb her for once. Yes. That would be just a normal night: no vampires crashing through the house, no explosions from the backyard because some goose forgot his land mine somewhere...the silence she cherished was so rare to her, it made tonight even better.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Alucard gave Walter a questioning look. "Two seconds ago," he pointed out, "you were as eager as I am to begin. What´s the problem?" The butler looked around, as he expected every second to see their master coming for them. "Sir Hellsing will find out, we´re gonna get into big trouble this time." Alucard raised one eyebrow "You do remember the football-accident? I don´t think we can get into more trouble." Walter thought about it quickly. The vampire was right.

The two looked at the area surrounding them. They were in the basement, but somehow it felt odd. Alucard stuffed the little book inside his pocket. It was an anthology of Spells of Dark Art. (Or that was what Alucard claimed it to be) Walter found it while cleaning up the library. And it was Alucard´s idea not to tell their master and try one of those spells out. To put it in a nutshell, there was a bang, then a puff of smoke and then they were standing here.

"It sure looks like Hellsing Manor..." Walter started..."but?" came from Alucard "there´s something veeeery wrong here, don´t you think?" Walter responded. The vampire who faced Walter peeked first over the butler´s right, then over his left shoulder. He sighed. "Why am I having the feeling, that you´re always right?" "Because I am." replied Walter smugly. "Let´s split up. You look what´s down here, and I go upstairs and look there." But Alucard didn´t listen, he was already off chasing a rat.

Walter stepped in the entrance hall. The feeling that something was indeed very wrong continued lurking in his mind, he couldn´t just put his finger on it. He decided to go into Arthur´s bureau, maybe he would find some clues there.

Alucard was happy. A dead rat hung from his fangs. He walked happily in the basement. Then he sensed something. A vampire! Deadly strong! But this aura...could it be? He stood in front of a door. He opened it and looked inside. "My, my who have we got here?" a deep voice asked. Alucard stepped in and stopped in front of the vampire. Now the jaws of TWO Alucards fell down in unison.

Walter entered the bureau. He never knocked. Of course, he was the butler of Hellsing, but he was also the most deadly living person on the planet. Despite his age of 14. By the way, Arthur was most of the time so smashed, he wouldn´t have recognized him, if he had a brass band marching in front of him and if he carried a huge sign with "Arthur is dumb" on it, while wearing a ballet tutu. Really, he tried that one out once. A really interesting day followed...

Behind Arthur´s desk sat a woman. She had tanned skin and fair hair, wore glasses and a dark suit. Then she noticed him.

"Who are you?" she shouted. Some boy just entered her bureau, with no sign of countenance or whatever. He couldn´t be older than 15, had black, shaggy hair and a cigarette was having from his lips. But what was the most terrifying was, that he wore an Hellsing butler uniform. Could it be a bad joke from Walter? The boy inhaled from his cigarette. Then he put his hands in his pockets and looked at her, as if he was judging her. "The question is who _you _are. I´m Hellsing´s butler for 3 years now. You´re one total stranger, what are you doing in Arthur´s bureau?" Integra was getting furious. The night had seemed sooo perfect just one minute ago... "How dare you talk to in that fashion?!" she demanded "I am Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, daughter of Arthur Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing Family, Head of the Hellsing Organisation and member of the Round Table. For Christ´s sake, who are you?" The cigarette dropped from the boy´s lips. "Arthur´s daughter?" he asked with merely more than a whisper. He looked shocked. He cast a glance at her.

Why didn´t he notice earlier? She was so much Arthur-like...despite her good looks. The features of her face, the same expression, the huge cigar in her hands...although Arthur tended more to drinking. She just had to be a Hellsing. But, Arthur´s daughter? How could that booze-head, good-for-nothing, lazy jackass Arthur managed to have a daughter? Which woman would be so stupid to marry him? Gross...

"Whih time is it?" he asked. "Midnight." "No," he shook his head "which year?" She looked at him as he were some kind of weirdo. To her, he probably was one. "It´s 2003." He understood. She couldn´t know him, he assumed he died long ago, fighting off vampires. "Look," he said," that´ll probably sound odd, but my name is Walter C. Dornez., I am...I was once butler here at Hellsing. In 1944, we...that means my partner and I..we found a book with spells, he tried one out, we kinda, we are now, here and now..." he interrupted himself. How could he explain that to someone if he himself didn´t understand it? He scratched the back of his head.

The cigar fell on the desk. "Walter?" she stuttered. Now that she thought about it...she recalled having seen some old photograph at the attic. On it were her father, members of the round table, some soldiers and ..this boy? That was Walter? "She used her telephone to tell someone of the staff to send her Walter up here...That would be an awkward situation.

Walter decided to stop this here and now and fetch Alucard to go back immediately. not interfering with the zeitgeist, or so it was in a book he read once. He just turned around when the door was opened. In there stepped...

"Walter, I would like to introduce you to...Walter." Both men looked at each other with the same shocked experience. Young Walter caught himself earlier. "Alucard! Get youre fuckin´ass here right now, bloodsucker!" he yelled. Through the floor came two figures, his Alucard (Girlycard) and a tall man clad in crimson red. Walter understood. He stepped in front of the man. "Alucard?" he asked. The man took his huge yellow glasses off. "Yes, angel?"

Within a second Walter wrapped his wires around the man and one second later, bloody pieces were covering the other persons, the floor, the walls and the ceiling. Young Walter was furious. "How could you?" he hissed. He pointed an accusing finger at old Walter. "You...you let me age!!! I´m an old man. You bastard! You liar! I was supposed to die on the battlefield, shredding vampires to pieces, not die of old age. Ever read Nietzsche? Die at the right time! You...I will kill you."

The other three (Girlycard, Old walter and Integra) stared motionless, as Young Walter cut the regenerating Alucard to pieces, again and again. After 15 minutes he had cooled down and sank exhausted to the floor. Meanwhile Alucard was fully regenerated. "You´re just as I remember you, Angel." Young Walter cast him an infuriated look. He panted roughly, but he looked as if he were just ready for another round. Integra positioned herself between the two. "Calm down."

"Quick recall: Young Walter and Young(er) Alucard found a book with spells that transferred them to us, Old Alucard and Me (Integra). We have a time difference of estimated 60 years. Everyone with me up til now?" Integra asked. Old Walter coughed. "Excuse me, Sir Hellsing, but I see a problem here. If I had experienced time travel when I was still a teenager I would remember it now. I would remember popping 60 years into the future. Alucard would, too. But I don´t. This has not happened before, but it was in the past so it would have. The loop of time would" As he blabbered on, Young Walter looked at his older self unbelievingly. He opened his mouth as if to say something, pondered over it and turned away, muttering "I need a cigarette, badly."

Somewhere in the distance, on the shooting yard to be accurate, Seras had a bad feeling, like someone going over her grave. She shuddered. Pip watched her closely. "Vat´s up, mignonette?" After a half-suspicious, half-worried glance at the mansion she shrugged. "I don´t know...I have a bad feeling, but I´m not sure if" Only her heightened vampire senses saved her from a almost-kiss of the chief of the Wild Geese. "EWWWWW! Walter, help!!!!" and she was running to the mansion. "Vait, mon couer! Vait for your darling, cherié!"

Author´s talk: Excusing myself:

This fic is rather old, I just discovered it again. By the way, I was trying to fake a French accent when writing Pip, that mistakes are by my own volition. That brings me to

could someone tell me, if I did that correctly? I don´t speak French myself, and know even less about writing a Frenchman speaking English. Please help?

If you have an idea or want to see a specific scene taking place, don´t hesitate to make suggestions; I will never abandon a good idea. Write a review or PM me.


End file.
